videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot Melee
Crash Bandicoot Melee is the sequel to Crash Smash and is for PS3, PS4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PS Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Party Mode Gameplay Unlike the first game where it played like the Power Stone games, its gameplay now plays like the SSB series. Story Dr. Neo Cortex is thinking of his plans to take over all the islands after his previous failures with Crash Bandicoot, none of which seems to work for him. But then, he had a brilliant plan along with Nina and N. Gin. He should corruptify Crash's universe with one of his gadgets, then corrutpify Skylands, home of the Skylanders. Soon, he'll be unstoppable and rule the universes, forever! Meanwhile... Crash, after getting some morning exercise, notices the skies of Wumpa Island turning purple for some reason. He's then ambushed by Coco, his friend who has turned evil for some strange reason. Crash fights her and turns her back to normal. Crash doesn't know what's going on, but Coco tells him that something is amiss in this world. They both decided to find out what's going on and stop Cortex's evil plans. They headed to Lumber Yard first. There, they get ambushed by Crunch, who ended up in the same corrupted and evil way Coco was earlier. Together, they battle him and free him from the corruption. While exploring the place, they're suddenly ambushed by a corrupted Spyro and Cynder. They fight and free the two of them. Spyro and Cynder thanks the 3 heroes for saving them from the corruption. Suddenly, Lumber Yard is corrupted and the heroes are teleported to the Ratcicle Kingdom, where a corrupted Ratcicle is attacking the kingdom. They fight it and turned it back to normal. As they were searching some more, they came across Polar, who is held prisoner by N. Brio. They fight him and free Polar, but Brio escapes, as the entire Ratcicle Kingdom is corrupted. But suddenly, Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy show up in their pod, and the heroes get into it. The heroes arrive at the Evil Public School, and are ambushed by a corrupted Tiny Tiger. They fight and turn him back to normal. Then, Dingodile appears and tries to roast them, but fails. All of a sudden, Tikimon appeared out on the grounds of Evil Public School, and the heroes fight it, defeating it and getting back to the pod, as the Evil Public School is corrupted. Their next destination is N. Sanity Island, Crash's former home. When arriving, Crash saw that his old home is being taken over by his enemies, and that Nash, Ripper Roo, and Jet-Vac are there, corrupted, evil, and attacking as well! Though Crash thought it was no big deal, they fight them and turned them back to normal. While exploring the island, they find a corrupted Hot Dog attacking the villagers and Papu Papu. After freeing the corrupted Skylander, Hot Dog decides to help them defeat Cortex, N. Gin, and Nina and stop their evil plans to take over the universes. Suddenly, Cortex shows up in his Mechanical Bandicoot machine, and tries to destroy them, but fails. The heroes get back to the capsule, not knowing Nina got in there, too. She hacked the computer, sending the heroes to Twinsanity Island in the 10th Dimension! Not only that, but she managed to hide the codes all over the island, too! They went to go look for the codes to the pod's computer. Along the way, they found Stealth Elf being cornered by Dr. N. Tropy and a corrupted Pop Fizz. They help Stealth Elf battle them and free Pop Fizz, but Tropy escapes. When they found the final code, they saw that it was being guarded by the Evil Twins in their hideout. They get into their Deathbot, and the heroes prepared to fight it. After a long battle, they defeated the Evil Twins, got the final code, returned to the pod with them, and leave as Twinsanity Island is corrupted. They next head to the Von Clutch's MotorWorld, where CTTR takes place. When they got to the Midway, they meet up with Pasadena, who says that Von Clutch, owner of MotorWorld, has turned evil. While exploring the park, the heroes are suddenly ambushed by a corrupted Manga Charge. After freeing him, they finally found Clutch, who has turned corrupted. They fight the corrupted mastermind behind MotorWorld and free him. And just like the other places, MotorWorld is corrupted and the heroes get back to the pod and go somewhere else. They headed for Cortex Island next. When they got there, they find that Nina is here, wanting revenge for finding the codes for the pod that she took out, along with a corrupted Spitfire. They battle them and free Spitfire, but Nina escapes, saying that this isn't the last they seen of her. While exploring the corrupted island, they find N. Tranced, who has corrupted Fryno. They battle them, freeing Fryno, but letting N. Tranced escape. Just then, Oxide appears and battles them, later getting defeated by the heroes, and escaping. The heroes get back to the pod, only forgetting Hot Dog. Crash holds a fire bone and Hot Dog rushes up to get it, getting in the pod just in the nick of time, as Cortex Island is corrupted. With nowhere left to go in the Crash universe, they decided to head to their final destination, Skylands, in the Skylanders universe. They find Wash Buckler there, who says that Kaos is going to take over Skylands with the help of Cortex, N. Gin, and Nina. Unknowingly, N. Gin shows up in his robot machine and tries to toast them, but fails and escapes. Soon after, they're attacked by a corrupted Snap Shot and Stormblade. They fight them, freeing them from the corruption. Soon, they're sucked into a warp hole and are in Kaos' Lair where they find Echo trapped in a cage by Golden Queen. They fight her, trap her in the Cloudcracker Prison, and free Echo. They then came across Kaos in his Traptanium form, preparing to destroy them for good. The heroes were no match for Kaos, though, as they defeated him, but he soon escapes, remarking that they haven't seen the last of Kaos! The heroes get back to the pod and prepared to go to Cortex's Lair, as Skylands is corrupted. Spyro and Cynder then tells Skylands that they'll be back before they know it. Unfortunely, the pod goes completely out of control, as the computer stops working, sending the heroes crashing into Doom's Space Station, where their villains are waiting, but are all soon captured and put in a cage by Prof. Von Doom, who betrayed the villains and wanted to corruptify all the universes and erase them and their games, forever. All of a sudden, a warp hole appears out of nowhere, the cage is broken, and Doom's laser is melted. The heroes then discover that their rescuers are Crash and Spyro's classic counterparts and Sonic himself. Furious, Doom drinks the fluid from his laser and grows into a giant, leaving the heroes, including the villains, Classic Crash and Spyro, and Sonic to battle him and save their worlds. The heroes managed to defeat him, but he's not defeated, yet. Luckily, Sonic managed his laser so that it'll shrink him. And it did, shrinking him right out of existence. The heroes and villains bid their last good byes to each other before returning to their worlds. Everything is finally back to normal... or is it? Characters Each Character has 3 looks. Their normal look, their corrupted look, and their alternate costume (if they have one). Starter: Unlockable: Console Exclusive Characters: DLC: Assist Characters Stages There are stages in the game based on the Crash Bandicoot universe and beyond. Some stages are default while others have to be unlocked. Also, some stages have an Ω form, making them like the SSB series Final Destination stage. Starter: Unlockable: Console Exclusive Stages: DLC: Bosses Story Mode Enemies Trophies/Achievements For full details, head to List of Crash Bandicoot Melee Trophies. Missions Items Weapons Potions Other Quotes For full details, head to List of Crash Bandicoot Melee Quotes. Cast * Tom Clarke Hill as Narrator * Jess Harnell as Modern and Classic Crash, Ratcicle and Hunter * Debi Derryberry as Coco * Chris Williams as Crunch and Tiny * Lex Lang as Cortex * Maurice LaMarche as Brio * Nolan North as N. Gin * Dwight Schulz as Dingodile * Michael Ensign as N. Tropy * Billy West as Nash and Food Fight * Shanelle Workman as Pasadena * Danny Mann as Clutch * Josh Keaton as Skylanders Spyro * Elijah Wood as Classic Spyro * Tobie LaSalandra as Cynder * Darin De Paul as Gill Grunt * Dave Wittenberg as Trigger Happy * Audrey Wasilewski as Stealth Elf * Richard Horvitz as Kaos * Bobcat Goldwait as Pop Fizz * Carlos Alazraqui as Hot Dog * Greg Ellis as Jet-Vac * John DMaggio as Wash Buckler and Wallop * Greg Berger as Manga Charge * Robert Cait as Fryno * Fred Tatasciore as Snap Shot * Kimberly Brooks as Echo * Diedrich Bader as Spitfire * Stephanie Lemelin as Stormblade * Brian T. Delaney as Ralph * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic * Kirk Thornton as Shadow and Prof. Von Doom List of goods for Party Mode Certificate 1: Bandicoot Fighter: Play for a total of 48 hours Certificate 2: Bandicoot Champion: Beat arcade mode with everyone (Excluding the Console Exclusives and DLC) Accessory: Crash's tattoos: Clear all missions Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Party Mode Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro Category:Skylanders Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Sly Cooper Games